


rise

by C5LOURFUL



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, M/M, i write out of spite and desperation, it's not over the top, jaebeom's a werewolf, jinyoung's a vampire that's disguised as little red riding hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C5LOURFUL/pseuds/C5LOURFUL
Summary: In hindsight, Jaebeom should’ve realized it when he saw another person in the forest at an hour this late.





	rise

**Author's Note:**

> there's definitely mention of blood and the process (which isn't too graphic) so please skip it if you're uncomfortable! hope you enjoy!!♡

It’s not like being a werewolf was all that troublesome, really. All he had to do was to sneak out of his dorm into the forest nearby at awfully late hours to turn into a wolf, and return when he was done stretching out his muscles. Jaebeom found it fairly annoying, though.

 

“If you don’t transform at least once a month you’ll be in for a whole lot of pain the next time you turn,” Jackson says, pulling a leaf from his dishevelled hair. 

 

“I don’t need to turn into a wolf anytime soon,” Jaebeom grumbles. “We’re all disguised as humans, what’s the point of being suspicious as hell twelve times a year to turn?” He throws his hands up. “Bambam’s been thinking I ditch him to have monthly sex with you. Like it’s a spotify subscription!”

 

“That’s far better than him knowing that you’re a werewolf, hyung. He’d definitely ask if you could take him for a ride around Seoul.”

 

Jaebeom groans, leaning his head against the windowsill. He sees the moon leer from behind the clouds, and he sticks his tongue out in defiance. Jackson eyes him pitifully.

 

“It’s soon,” Jackson notes, grooming the last of his feathers before having his wings disappear in the blink of an eye. He grins at Jaebeom, ruffling his hair and barely escaping a chokehold. “Have fun!”

 

“Running around the forest alone? I wish I had wings like you,” Jaebeom sighs, but makes his way out the door with a wave anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


His bag of supplies feel heavy as always, snacks and a set of clothes packed in case his hoodie gets caught in twigs again. Jaebeom isn’t too fond of transforming stark naked in the cold, and sticks to his oversized hoodie and shorts as he trudges into the forest. The chill bites at his skin, but he’s quickly covered up by the fur that overtakes his body.

 

Jaebeom crouches over on all fours, growling under his breath when the knots in his muscles loosen and rearrange themselves into their new form. He pads around the area, inhaling the calming scent of flora and fauna.  _ The only good thing about turning is the strange sense of liberation even in this creepy forest. _

 

The moon above him shines bright against his black fur, blanketing him in light that sends a buzzing thrum underneath his skin and it feels so good he releases a drawn howl.

 

His heart nearly stops when he hears the sound of a person rustling through the grass, scrambling to his feet as he turns back to his human form. Jaebeom’s heart thumps erratically against his chest, hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t see him mid transformation, because he’s never had to kill a human before, and he really doesn’t think anyone with the knowledge that they saw a werewolf would shut up about it.

 

Jaebeom’s already about to grab his bag from where he stuck it in some bushes when his shoulder is grabbed.

 

“Hey,” the stranger starts, “Are you lost?”

 

Jaebeom turns to face the person, and he’s greeted with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen. He finds himself unable to give a reply, distracted by the reflection of the moon in his pupils, feeling as if he was looking at the midnight sky itself. Then they blink, and Jaebeom snaps out of his reverie.

 

The stranger’s dressed in a red cloak, hood over his mop of dark hair, and Jaebeom spots a faded black sweatshirt with a pair of sweats peeking through the cloak. His eyes travel back to his face, where strong eyebrows are raised in amusement and plush lips pulled into a soft smirk. Jaebeom resists the urge to snort- what was he, a modern day Little Red Riding Hood?

 

“Do you openly check out every stranger that comes up to you in a forest?”

 

“Uh, no,” Jaebeom’s voice cracks, and he clears his throat with a cool palm against his rapidly warming face. He remembers the first question, and contemplates telling the other that the forest was practically his second home, but he decides to escape the possibility of unwarranted questions. “And yeah, I’m lost. Do you happen to know the way out?”

 

The stranger’s eyebrows rise further, and he tilts his head. “Unfortunately, no.”

 

_ Why the hell are you here, then, _ Jaebeom doesn't yell in frustration, forcing a smile retail workers would be intimately familiar with. “Should we try find our way out together?”

 

The man regards Jaebeom for a moment, before agreeing. They set out in silence, Jaebeom’s senses heightened in nervousness. He takes a few detours in an effort to seem lost, eyeing Jinyoung from the corner of his eye occasionally, the other hanging his head low the entire time.

 

“What’s your name?” Jaebeom asks, preferring there be a voice accompany the footsteps and breath so silent that he almost forgot the stranger existed. He raises his head to look at Jaebeom.

 

“Jinyoung.”

 

“I’m Jaebeom,” he tells the other in return, stepping over a large branch. “What were you doing out here so deep in the forest?”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t mimic his action, allowing his weight to deliver a sickening crunch to the branch. The sound is near deafening against the silence.

 

“I was hungry,” Jinyoung states simply, as if it explained everything. It did, to an extent, tell a part of Jaebeom that Jinyoung’s pretty much bad news, but Jaebeom has never been good at listening to his instincts.

 

“Do you look for food in the forest?” Jaebeom asks. “Just pull apples off trees and pluck berries from branches?”

 

“Not really,” Jinyoung smiles, as if he had a joke to tell, as if he was hiding something. “What about you?”

 

The awkward atmosphere dissipates a little with the conversation, so Jaebeom allows his shoulders to drop slightly. He mentally runs through his list of excuses, and settles for the dumbest one.

 

“I was on my way to visit someone,” Jaebeom lies smoothly, nodding his head towards the peculiar house hidden behind acres of trees they’re passing by, “But we could get you out of this forest before I make my way back here.”

 

Jinyoung’s gentle smile pulls into a closed mouth grin, eyes twinkling. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom’s licks at his lips, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t call him out on his lie if he noticed.

 

“I live there, though,” Jinyoung’s velvety voice is directly behind his ear, and Jaebeom doesn’t dare move.  _ Of course this is just what I needed,  _ he complains sarcastically.  _ Who’s gonna tell Jackson I died in here? Who’s gonna tell Bambam that I’ve never had sex with Jackson except that one time we were almost blackout drunk and messing around? _ “And I don’t recall inviting a werewolf to my humble abode.”

 

Jaebeom flinches hard, the breath at the shell of his ear unbelievably hot and cold at the same time. The alarms in his head scream at him to run, but a stupid part of him stays rooted to the spot. “Werewolf?” He asks, voice shaking.

 

“Yeah, your ears and tail have been sticking out ever since I saw you,” Jinyoung pulls away, his entire demeanor changing. Jaebeom’s hands fly to his head, then his ass, and  _ oh,  _ so that’s why Jinyoung had his head down. He wasn’t looking at the ground, but Jaebeom’s tail as it swung back and forth. 

 

“What if I told you I’m a furry?” Jaebeom laughs, entirely out of fear. “These are just the expensive ones that move by itself.”

 

Jinyoung returns with a laugh of his own, heartier and genuine. Jaebeom understands- because he’d be laughing too, if it weren’t for the unexplained questions that refused to be answered.

 

“Well, let me tell you this instead,” Jinyoung grins, baring his teeth on display. Jaebeom’s sure his heart physically sinks when he spots the unnaturally sharp canines. “What if I told you I’m a vampire?”

 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom curses under his breath. In hindsight, he really should’ve realized this when he saw Jinyoung in the forest at an hour this late.

 

“Already interested in home run even when we haven’t pitched the ball?”

 

“I wasn’t aware vampires knew modern slang,” Jaebeom watches Jinyoung take off his hood, running his mouth while formulating ideas to escape. He’s definitely met other non-humans in his life, but seeing a vampire was a first. “What are you gonna do, eat me?”  _ Please, for the love of God, say no. _

 

“If you want me to,” Jinyoung winks, and Jaebeom’s face remains a contorted mix of confusion and fear because he’s unable to tell if Jinyoung was kidding. “Relax, I won’t suck your blood. There are enough animals in here, and I wasn’t lying when I said I was hungry. We could split ways here, if you want to leave now.”

 

Jaebeom blinks. “Wait, you knew I was lying about being lost too?”

 

“I guess? I’ve heard you in the forest before, but it’s my first time seeing you in person.” Jinyoung scratches the back of his neck, tips of his ears burning red. “I got pretty excited when I heard you howl just now, I really wanted to see who the werewolf running around the forest the last two years was.”

 

“Oh,” Jaebeom’s about to collapse, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. “I was that loud?”  _ For two whole years? _

 

“It sounded like stress relief sessions,” Jinyoung hums, amused at Jaebeom’s breakdown. He clears his throat. “You should leave now, it’s getting late. If you want to stick around while I look for a deer to drain, that’s fine too.”

 

“Actually,” Jaebeom interjects, “You could suck my blood if you want to. Less trouble. Just let me sleep over or something.” Jaebeom’s already tired from school, and the emotional rollercoaster he’s been on with Jinyoung effectively reversed the muscle relaxant effects transforming gave him.  Also, he’s curious about the vampire, but he doesn’t tell Jinyoung that.

 

“Really?” Jinyoung stutters. His eyes flash red for a second, and Jaebeom nods.

 

“As long as I don’t wake up a vampire-werewolf hybrid, that’s alright. As long as I wake up,” Jaebeom yawns, “I don’t mind.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck,” Jaebeom curses again, winding his thighs tighter around Jinyoung’s middle. Jinyoung’s carrying him around like he’s weightless, and a distracted part of him wonders if its because he’s a vampire or because he’s seriously packing in strength.

 

Jaebeom’s amazed that Jinyoung’s lame sexual innuendos actually got him in the mood, and he’s even more amazed that Jinyoung reciprocated the sudden kiss, even moving to pick him up in seconds.

 

“Focus,” Jinyoung orders, lips sucking another hickey onto the pale skin of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom moans, uncaring of just how needy it sounds, pulling at Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung squeezes at Jaebeom’s ass in response.

 

“Bed,” Jaebeom pants with a hard grind against Jinyoung’s crotch. “And take the cloak off already.”

 

It’s almost funny how Jinyoung runs to the bedroom with Jaebeom in his arms, but Jaebeom’s unable to laugh with a hot tongue in his mouth and hands roaming his entire body the moment they’re on the bed. Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to attach his lips to a pert nipple once he pushes the hoodie up, and Jaebeom unconsciously ruts his clothed erection against Jinyoung’s thigh.

 

“Just like a wolf in heat,” Jinyoung chuckles, moving to massage at Jaebeom’s thighs. He pushes Jaebeom’s shorts as high as they could go, pressing kisses and sucking hickeys so close yet too far.

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whines, bucking up to meet air. “C’mon.”

 

Jinyoung decides to indulge Jaebeom, pulling off his shorts and underwear in one swift motion as Jaebeom all but rips off his hoodie as well. Jinyoung marvels at the pale skin, flushed prettily from excitement, and his dick grows harder.

 

“Didn’t know vampires could have hard-ons,” Jaebeom says, pulling the sweatshirt and cloak off of Jinyoung. He almost drools at the defined muscle, hands latching onto his pecs and biceps as they travel down to his sweats. Jaebeom gets on his knees then, pulling Jinyoung’s erect cock out and gives it a fat lick from his balls to the tip. Jinyoung groans.

 

“You’re good at this,” Jinyoung rasps, both hands combing through Jaebeom’s soft hair. He rocks into Jaebeom’s mouth when Jaebeom takes his whole dick without a noise of complaint, tongue doing absolute wonders to his cock. Jaebeom’s hands busy themselves with Jinyoung’s balls, his lack of gag reflex allowing him to swallow the entire member. “Good boy.”

 

Jaebeom moans at the pet name, the action sending vibrations to Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebeom continues sucking until Jinyoung tells him to stop.

 

“Sit on my lap,” Jinyoung tells him, and Jaebeom doesn’t waste a single second when he settles his ass on Jinyoung’s cock and- “Wait. Are you,” Jinyoung stumbles over his words, because he can’t believe what he’s feeling, because  _ Jaebeom’s releasing slick. _ “Are you?”

 

Jaebeom rubs the cleft of his asscheeks on Jinyoung’s dick, the slick mixing with Jinyoung’s precum and his own saliva. “Why the hell not, man,” Jaebeom says, spreading his cheeks. “Just fuck me already.”

 

Jinyoung can’t believe it’s his first with a non-human, and it’s a werewolf who so happens to be in the line of Omegas. He holds his dick up for easier access, feeling the hot, tight ring envelop his cock from the head to base, keeping his ears open for the cry that Jaebeom releases when he bottoms out.

 

“Glad I’m finally able to hear that howl up close,” Jinyoung murmurs, hands digging deep into Jaebeom’s hips.

 

Jaebeom nips at his ear. “I’ll scream as much as you want me to, daddy.”

 

Jinyoung’s hips snap up, not expecting that. “That’s your kink?” He asks after a few more slow thrusts.

 

“Seems like it’s yours,” Jaebeom smirks, bouncing on his dick, the slaps of their skin resounding in the room. “I don’t have much of a preference, honestly.”

 

“Strange, you seemed to love it when I called you my good boy,” Jinyoung watches Jaebeom’s pupils dilate at that, and his suspicions are confirmed. “Works for the both of us, baby boy.”

 

“Fine,” Jaebeom grumbles half heartedly, easily giving in to the pet name.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jinyoung tells him when Jaebeom’s moves become sloppy. His asshole’s wet and pink, the hole twitching around nothing- then Jinyoung gets an idea so bad yet so good he gives an asscheek a hard spank. Jaebeom mewls.

 

“Mind getting your tail out again?” Jinyoung asks, kneading at the reddening skin gently. Jaebeom turns to face Jinyoung, face pale.

 

“Are  _ you _ a furry?”

 

Jinyoung laughs loudly, giving the other cheek a slap. The fat makes it jiggle, and Jinyoung so desperately wants to shove his face between them.

 

“I’m just curious about a myth,” Jinyoung tells him. Jaebeom narrows his eyes, but brings his tail out anyway.

 

“What’s the-  _ ah! _ ” Jinyoung plays with the base of his tail, handling it with a force that was borderline rough and absolutely mindblowing. More precum and slick spill from him, legs giving out. Jaebeom rubs his cock against the sheets in desperation, whining loudly when Jinyoung lets go abruptly.

 

“I didn’t think it’d work,” Jinyoung’s eyes are wide as plates, erect cock throbbing at the sight before him. Jaebeom’s perky ass continues moving while he ruts against the bed, arms full of a pillow as he drools onto it. Jinyoung decides he’s unable to just look anymore, and spreads Jaebeom’s asscheeks.

 

“Please, daddy,” Jaebeom mewls, pushing his knees up to give Jinyoung a better view. “I need you in me.”

 

Jinyoung continues to trace the rim with his thumbs delicately, kissing the hole, before he sets a brutal pace eating Jaebeom out. Jaebeom all but screams, pressing his ass back into Jinyoung’s face and Jinyoung could not be happier to indulge.

 

“Baby, you’re doing so well,” He pulls away abruptly, denying Jaebeom of another orgasm as he wipes his face messily. “Turn around, I want to see your pretty face when you come.”

 

“My tail?” Jaebeom chokes out, thighs burning from exertion.

 

“I’ll make you come with just my cock,” Jinyoung grunts, pumping three fingers into Jaebeom when he moves to face him, legs spread and tail gone. The fingers in him disappear as quickly as they came, and is replaced by Jinyoung’s hot cock. He slides in smoothly, about to fuck Jaebeom till the bed broke when they hear a growl.

 

“What was that?” Jinyoung asks, twisting his head to search for the source of the sound. Jaebeom flicks at his toned stomach.

 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Jaebeom chuckles. He bares his neck to Jinyoung, wolfish grin reappearing on his face when Jinyoung gasps softly. “How should we do this?”

 

Jinyoung pulls out of Jaebeom with a pop, urging the other to sit up.

 

“Can’t you suck my blood after this?” Jaebeom questions, but the immediate flush that spreads on Jinyoung’s cheeks answers that for him. “Oh my god. You wanna do it while we-”

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung hides his face in his hands. He lets Jaebeom laugh his fill, before peeking through two fingers. “Can we?”

 

“Fuck yeah, virgin experiences are always exciting,” Jaebeom snorts, seating himself on Jinyoung’s lap again. Jinyoung’s cock twitches, and he giggles. “Someone’s excited.”

 

His dick slides back into Jaebeom’s dripping hole.

 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung murmurs against his skin, licking at it as his fingers grip Jaebeom’s hip to keep him still. His fangs trace the area, noticing Jaebeom gulp from his peripheral. 

 

“Have you ever drank from a human or a non-human like me before?”

 

Jinyoung pulls back to rub at Jaebeom’s sides. “No,” He doesn’t keep his eyes locked at a single spot, roaming from Jaebeom’s neck to his chest where his nipples perk from the cold, but mostly stares at the milky skin between his neck and shoulder. “I’m good at sucking blood though, I hope that reassures you enough.”

 

“Sure,” Jaebeom hooks an arm around Jinyoung’s neck. “Just make sure I don’t pass out before we’re done.”

 

Jinyoung’s fangs sink in deep, breaking skin and muscle but Jaebeom doesn’t feel a single lick of pain when he screams. He feels it in every cell of his body when blood gushes out of the wound into Jinyoung’s waiting mouth, he hears the deep growl from Jinyoung as he sucks, drinks, and licks. The moment is over in a flash, and Jaebeom gasps for air.

 

“You tasted so good,” Jinyoung rasps, kissing at the punctures, licking away any last trace of blood. “So sweet, baby.”

 

“Hope that doesn’t signify diabetes,” Jaebeom manages to kid, vision blurring at the edges. He almost misses Jinyoung telling him to get comfortable, a cry ripping from his throat again when Jinyoung starts fucking him mercilessly. Jaebeom pulls at Jinyoung’s hair to kiss, the taste of his own fluids and blood bringing him to the edge.

 

“I’m cumming,” He whimpers brokenly, Jinyoung nodding against his shoulder.

 

“Me too,”  Jinyoung grunts, “Let’s do it together, baby.”

 

Jaebeom comes so hard it hits Jinyoung’s neck, shuddering at the feel of Jinyoung’s cum fill his insides. They ride out their orgasm for a few minutes, the cum dribbling out of Jaebeom’s hole as they do so.

 

“That was an experience,” Jaebeom says from where he’s laid his cheek against Jinyoung’s temple in exhaustion. He pulls out, an obscene pop resounding in the room as he did so.

 

Jinyoung nods tiredly, mouthing an agreement against where the wound was. It’s already healed, with two circular scars left as evidence next to the multiple hickeys scattered around the skin. They fall into the bed bonelessly.

 

“This was quite intimate for two strangers,” Jinyoung notes absently.

 

“Have you never had a one night stand as kinky as this?”

 

“I’m actually a virgin.”

 

Jaebeom shoots up from the bed in alarm, but his back protests sharply so he lies back down. “Really?”

 

“I was lying. It’s my first time sucking blood while fucking, though.” He licks his lips, eyes distant as he recalls the onslaught of emotions when he drank. “I’ve never tasted blood so delicious.”

 

“Maybe it’s my diet of strawberry milk and meat,” Jaebeom rolls on his side to face Jinyoung.

 

“Strawberry milk? You’re cute.”

 

“I’m not,” Jaebeom retorts drowsily. His eyelids feel heavy, the exhaustion from the entire day finally catching up to him.

 

“Sleepy?” Jinyoung asks, already bringing the soft blanket over Jaebeom. “I’ll get us cleaned up in a while.”

 

Jinyoung only hears a soft snore in response. He smiles.

 

“Sleep well, Jaebeom.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a furry trust me  
> also..i didn't get the chance to mention it but jinyoung wears that red cloak so if blood gets on him while he feeds it wouldn't seem too obvious. just a trivia lol  
> please tell me if you spot any mistakes in grammar/spelling!! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
